


Captured

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Angst(?), F/M, Fluff, aishira au, bookstoreowner!shiraishi, photographer!aizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: One captured photo brought along one captured heart.





	Captured

As the sun sets, painting the whole beach in a soft orange glow, Aizawa thought to himself:

 

_This is pretty._

 

Fiddling his camera for a moment, he waits for the perfect timing, the perfect scene for the perfect photo; and when he has it, his eyes are already peeking through the viewfinder, adjusting the background.

 

Right there.

 

It doesn't even take a second for him to press the shutter.

 

And it also doesn't even take a second for someone riding a bicycle to pass by as soon as the camera clicks.

 

Aizawa lowers his camera, aggravated, as he stares at the lingering line of light in the horizon. He missed his chance. All because of an inconsiderate person.

 

This was why he preferred photographing landscapes than people.

 

He checks the camera memory, hoping the person wasn't able to accidentally ruin his photo and he was actually able to capture the sunset but that hope turns to surprise as he stares at a picture of a girl, probably a few years his junior, hair flowing softly in waves down her back which was arched towards the handlebars in a supposed attempt at propelling faster (which the amateur photographer guessed was because she was vainly trying to pedal past him and not be included in his photo).

 

But what really caught Aizawa's attention was her grin. It was an extremely bright one. One that made her eyes form crescents and his heart feel soft as he stared. A feat that didn't really happen very often.

 

"This is too good of a picture," he unknowingly whispered to himself. It was as if this was planned all along and the girl knew she was getting her picture taken and exactly how to make it look effortlessly beautiful.

 

And as the sun completely set, that soft orange glow no longer seen and instead replaced with the light twinkle of a few visible stars in a dark sky, Aizawa thought to himself:

 

_This is even prettier._

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOL i know i have another fic i have to finish and i know i have a oneshot two of my friends have requested me to make MONTHS ago but i couldnt resist jsjdjdjddk i actually dont know how im gonna continue this but i will be winging it til i figure something out thank u for reading!!! lmao pls tell me ur thoughts!!


End file.
